I wanna be a Death Scythe
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Quand on part en mission pour devenir Death Scythe on stress, mais on stress encore plus si ça tombe le jour votre anniversaire et surtout si on a peur de perdre la personne à laquelle on tient le plus au monde...


****Bonjour à tous et à toute et voici le tout premier One Shot que j'ai écrit, il est un à l'eau de rose je crois.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, donnez moi vos opinions bonnes ou mauvaises elles m'aideront à progresser et si vous avez des idée à me soumettre je suis preneuse!

Sur ce bonne lecture à vous! :D

* * *

**I wanna be a death scyte.**

Nous étions un bel après-midi de début février.

Chez elle, Tsubaki finissait de nettoyer l'appartement qu'elle habite avec son meinster insupportable Black Star. .

Elle était exténuée, elle avait tout nettoyé du sol au plafond pour que son chez elle soit beau à l'arrivée de ses parents. Depuis son entraînement intensif avec son manieur il y a trois ans Tsubaki n'était pas retournée les voir; ils entretenaient juste une importante correspondance.

Mais il y a une semaine ses parents avaient subitement décidés de venir la voir pour fêter son anniversaire. La jeune fille souffla, elle était fatiguée. Elle rangea tout son matériel de ménage et se fit couler un bain.

Son meinster était dehors certainement en train de faire un basket avec Soul. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas l''avoir aidée. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé il avait nettoyé les vitres avec le produit pour les toilettes. Tsubaki sourit à ce souvenir «C'est bien vrai Black Star n'est pas vraiment doué mais au moins on ne s'engueule presque jamais.»

au bout d'une heure la jeune brune se décida à sortir de son bain et de se mettre en pyjama, son pyjama favoris un débardeur bleu [comme les cheveux de Black Star] et un short blanc. Bien qu'on soit en plein hiver, dans l'appartement régnait une douceur de printemps.

Ses cheveux mouillés remonté en chignon, Tsubaki se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pour 19h les onigiris et le yankaniku devaient être prêts. Ses parents allaient arriver que le lendemain mais elle voulait que tout soit prêt pour leur venue.

«Je me demande quand Black Star va rentrer?»

-C'est moi! Dieu est de retour! Tsubaki?

-Je suis dans la cuisine!

Il me rejoint bizarrement il n'a pas sa tenue de sport.

-Tu n'étais pas sortis faire un basket avec Soul?

-Non. Il était occupé. Je suis aller faire des courses avec ta liste pour la semaine, celle que t'as fais ce matin.

-C'est vrai! Les courses de la semaine je les avaient oublié!

-Relax. Je les aient faite à ta place. Et j'ai pris des trucs en plus.

-Merci.

Le visage de Tsubaki s'adoucit et elle sourit.

-Mais tu as fais les courses toute l'après-midi?

-Euh... Oui.

Il était gêné. Pendant qu'une expression franchement amusée se dessinait sur les traits de son arme.

-C'est super grand un supermarché alors j'ai tourné en rond pendant deux heures avant de trouer du saumon et..

Une éclat de rire le coupa dans ses explications.

-Ne te moques pas!

-Pardon. Bon je finis le déjeuner pour demain et je prépare le dîner. Vas de doucher en attendant.

-OK. Un jour tu m'apprendra à cuisiner?

-Oui. Un jour où je serai sûre que tu ne fera pas tout cramer.

-C'est arriver qu'une seule fois!

-C'est bon on voit ça plus tard.

-Ah! Au fait c'est bien demain qu'ils arrivent?

-Oui.

Sur ce simple mot, dit avec mélancolie et douceur Black Star partit dans le couloir de l'appartement.

C'était bon. Le déjeuner du lendemain était prêt. Maintenant le dîner! Soupe miso et ramens!

-Tsubaki? Tu veux que je mettes la table?

-Oui s'il te plaît.

La grande jeune fille se retourna et resta bête. Le jeune homme impétueux en face d'elle ne portait qu'un jogging blanc

-Tu n'as pas froid?

-Je te retourne la question Tsubaki.

-Pour tout te dire non ça va, mais tu pourrais enfiler un tee-shirt au moins pour le dîner.

-Pourquoi ma divine beauté te dérange?

-Non. C'est juste que c'est pas convenable.

-OK.

Il partit pour réapparaître avec un tee-shirt large noir.

-Tout est prêt?

-Les ramens finissent de cuire.

-Ouai! Des ramens! Youpi!

Tsubaki sourit malgré elle.

-Bon finis de faire cuire, moi je mets la table!

Son enthousiasme fût stoppé net quand la jeune fille lui rappela une évidence fatale:

«Avant tout il faudrait ranger les courses. Tu ne crois pas?»

-Ah... Oui. Écoutes,..., Je ne sais pas où se range quoi. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de le faire.

-C'est bon. Les ramens sont cuits, alors je vais te montrer.

-Désolé. Merci.

-C'est vraiment rien.

Black Star était honteux, cela faisait six ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et jamais, jamais il ne l'avait aidée pour quoi que ce soit, jamais il ne lui avait proposé son aide. C'était toujours elle qui faisait le ménage, les courses, qui s'occupait de l'intendance de l'appartement et de tout ce qu'i faire dans une colocation, même plus.

Lui était le pacha qui jouait aux jeux vidéos et salissait tout ce qu'il pouvait au moindre de ses pas. À présent il s'en voulait de lui avoir donné tant de soucis et de travail toutes ces années; car elle, elle ne s'était jamais plainte de rien et avait toujours tout fait le sourire aux lèvres.

Désormais il pouvait voir son véritable visage, il voyait à travers le masque qu'elle s'était construit. Un visage certes fatigué mais heureux quand même. Comme elle était belle, cette courageuse fleur de camélia.

«Je dois me rattraper pour ne pas qu'elle finisse par me détester. Je me suis rendu compte de tout ça tard, peut être beaucoup trop tard.»

Il ne fallut qu'un petit quart d'heure aux deux amis pour tout ranger. Tsubaki indiquant à Black Star où se plaçait tel ou tel aliments. Quand il s'était trompé elle l'avait corrigé avec amusement et douceur.

La jeune fille était heureuse qu'il est enfin pris la décision de l'aider, même si ça ne dure que quelques temps.

La table fût mise. Et Tsubaki laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus un instant.

-Pourquoi tu veux m'aider tout d'un coup?

Sa question ne le surpris qu'à moitié. Et sa réponse fût donnée sur un ton mélancolique.

-Parce que je me suis enfin rendu compte. Que ce n'était pas juste que ce soit toujours toi qui s'occupe de tout. Que je suis un idiot et que j'aurais dû t'aider depuis le début. Pardon.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Vaut mieux tard que jamais non? Et puis un Dieu n'a pas à accomplir toutes ces tâches non?

-Sauf que je ne suis un Dieu qu'en combat. Ici je suis simplement un enfant qui refusait de grandir, je suis moi, l'incorrigible ninja, Black Star.

-Et c'est déjà très bien. Allons à table.

Ils dînèrent dans le calme avec bonne humeur. Ils se permirent même de vanner leurs amis; les Toc de Kid, les disputent constante de Maka et Soul en passant par la douce folie enfantine de Patty et bien d'autre.

A la fin du dîner, une fois le lave vaisselle en route, Black Star s'installa confortablement dans les coussins du salon et sa partenaire s'assit sur l'un d'entre eux un livre à la main.

La soirée passa vite.

C'était les vacances d'hiver, Kis, Liz et Patty étaient en mission, Soul et Maka devaient sûrement se disputer pour des raison stupides et Black Star commençait à angoisser bêtement à l'idée de la venue des parents de Tsubaki. Bien qu'il n'en montra rien la tension habitait son âme.

-Bon, je vais me coucher moi. Ne reste pas trop tard devant la télé. On doit être en forme pour demain.

-Ouai, ouai. Bonne nuit Tsubaki.

-Bonne nuit Black Star.

Et elle disparût dans le petit couloir pour aller jusqu'à leur chambre.

Faute de mieux, ils n'avaient pût obtenir qu'un appartement avec une seule et unique chambre. Mais ils s'en était accommodé afin que chacun puisse avoir un minimum d'intimité.

La jeune fille se glissa dans son futon et se roula en boule sous sa couverture. Tsubaki était heureuse de voir que son meister prenait de nouvelles résolutions, et elle espérait vivement qu'il continue à l'aider comme ça au moins le temps des vacances [ pour ne pas espérer tout le temps]. Elle finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée.

Vers onze heure Black Star quitta enfin le salon pour sa chambre, les coussin qui servent de canapé pour son futon bien chaud. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le futon de son arme. Elle dormait profondément. Son visage éclairé par la lune paraissait pâle. Elle avait dû bouger dans son sommeil sa couverture avait glissé de son corps et elle grelottait. Black Star s'approcha d'elle et tira sa couverture son son dos. Il s'assura qu'elle était bien calé pour s'allonger dans son propre futon.

-Bonne nuit Tsubaki. Souffla-t-il avant de partir rejoindre Morphée au pays des songes.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Le lendemain matin à huit heure.

_Biip Biip Biip..._

-Mmmm... Maudit réveil.

_Biip Biip Biip... PAF!_

Tsubaki venait de faire taire le réveil. Elle se leva et s'étira. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine et sentit une douce odeur de chocolat chaud et de tartines grillées.

Maintenant quand elle y pensait bien, le futon de son manieur était rangé quand elle s'était levée. Elle l'appela:

-Black Star?

-Je suis en cuisine.

Peu rassurée, bien que l'odeur soit engageante, la grande brune se dépêcha de rejoindre le garçon aux cheveux bleus dans la cuisine.

-Ne te presse pas j'ai rien fais cramer et en plus le petit dej' est servit!

-Oh! C'est génial merci beaucoup!

-C'est rien. Viens t'asseoir.

La jeune fille acquiesça et sourit. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner rapidement.

-Vas te doucher, je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle.

-Non c'est bon je peux le faire.

-Vas-y Tsubaki je m'occupe de tout.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie et que ça me fais plaisir.

Il avait mentit. Bien évidement que faire la vaisselle ne lui faisait pas plaisir le moins du monde, mais bon il lui devait bien ça.

-Merci.

-C'est normal.

Cette phrase l'a fit sourire. Jusqu'à hier il ne faisait rien et maintenant les rôles s'inversaient. Quelle ironie!

L'arme se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain. Elle se doucha rapidement et se changea. Tronquant alors son pyjama bicolore contre un jean bleu foncé et un petit pull vert pâle. Elle se brossa les dents, lâcha ses cheveux noirs et le brossa à leurs tours.

-C'est bon tu peux y aller.

-Ah cool j'ai tout fini, on a plus qu'a attendre qu'ils arrivent.

-Oui.

Black Star disparût alors et Tsubaki se retrouva seule avec se angoisses à revoir le planning.

Ils arrivent dans une heure, on passe une journée ensemble, puis c'est mon anniversaire et le lendemain nous partons en mission tous les deux. Cette mission on ne pourrait jamais en revenir...

_Flash Back_

_[ La semaine précédente dans la Death Room]_

-Oh! Bonjour les enfants!

-Bonjour Shinigami-sama. Pourquoi nous avez vous convoqués?

-J'ai une mission pour vous! Cette mission pourrait bien faire de miss Tsubaki une Death Scyte. Mais attention vous allez devoir vaincre les _99_ sbires de la sorcière Poulpina. Elle pratique le vaudou alors soyez très prudent.

-Tsubaki, t'en penses quoi?

-On prend cette mission! Je veux devenir une Death Scyte!

-Quel courage! Bien c'est noté vous partez la semaine prochaine!

-Bien!

-Vous pouvez y aller.

-Au revoir Shinigami-sama.

-Oui. Ou adieu.

_Fin du Flash Back._

Pas de quoi stresser on déjà vécu pire!

-Tu stresses trop pour rien Tsubaki.

La jeune nommée sursauta.

-AH! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-Je m'en suis douté vu le bond que tu as fais.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son fin visage.

-Ne te moques pas! Je réfléchissais! C'est tout.

-Il ne faut pas être doué en lecture d'âme pour voir que quelque chose ne vas pas. Dis moi ce que c'est.

-Non. Tout va bien.

Le jeune homme allait répliquer quand...

_DING DONG DING DONG_

«Ouf, sauvée par la sonnette.» pensa Tsubaki.

-J'arrive! Retape les coussins Black Star!

-Oui!

Tsubaki ouvrit la porte pleine d'appréhension et sourit à la vue des visages de ses parents.

-Maman, Papa! Je suis contente de vous revoir! Entrez!

-Ma chérie je suis si contente de te voir! Cela fait tellement longtemps!

-Oui moi aussi, maman. Papa donne moi la valise.

-Ah, ma fille toujours à s'occuper de la santé de ton vieux père.

Tsubaki prit la valise des mains de son père tout en l'embrassant.

-Je vous installe dans notre chambre. On prendra le salon.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, maman j'en suis sûre et puis donnez moi vos manteaux aussi.

Après un soupir commun les parents de l'arme lui tendirent leurs manteaux.

-Tiens.

Tsubaki les pandits aux crochets prévu à cet effet dans l'entrée et porta la valise jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Hey! Monsieur et Madame Nakatsukasa venez vous installer dans le salon on sera bien pour discuter.

-Oh! Black Star! Tu as grandis. Tu es même plus grand que Tsubaki désormais.

-Euh... Oui. Allé venez vous asseoir.

-Je vous laisse vous installer tranquillement vous êtes ici chez vous.

-Merci ma chérie. On m'a dit que le parc de Death City était magnifique en cette saison.

-Oui. C'est vrai. On pourra y aller cet après-midi si tu veux.

-Oh! Oui j'ai vraiment hâte!

-Allons chérie, calmes toi. Et profite un peu de ta fille. Après tout il est rare que l'on se voit.

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Black Star aussi d'ailleurs allons nous asseoir au salon on sera mieux pour discuter de tout ce que vous avez vécu depuis ses trois dernières années.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils en vinrent à discuter des heures durent. Vers 13h le déjeuner fût servit et la cuisinière reçu de nombreux compliments.

Enfin il était proche de 15h quand madame Nakatsukasa voulu aller au parc.

-Allons-y je ne peux plus attendre. Allons au parc tous ensemble.!

-Oui. C'est une excellente idée chérie.

Les parents de Tsubaki se préparèrent dans l'entrée, pendant que Black Star vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt empoigna son blouson dans la penderie et que Tsubaki revêtait son manteau blanc comme neige.

-Tout le monde est prêts?

-Oui!

-Bien. Allons-y! J'ai tellement envie d'y être!

La petite troupe se mit en route pour le parc. Ils parcoururent les rues vides de Death City en silence. Pour finalement se retrouver devant l'entrée Sud du parc enneigé.

Ensemble ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin blanc. La mère de Tsubaki s'extasiait devant tout et souvent devant n'importe quoi. Ils traversèrent le parc dans tout les sens possible pour finir par aller s'asseoir sur un banc en face du lac glacé, où quelques courageux patinaient.

-Ouf c'était un belle ballade. Et voilà que la nuit tombe.

-C'est vrai pourtant il n'est que 17h.

-Justement c'est le meilleur moment. Pas vrai Tsubaki?

La jeune fille restée muette depuis le début de la promenade se tourna lentement vers ses parents et son manieur, qui étaient tous à sa droite. Et sourit.

-Oui. C'est vraiment le meilleur.

Son sourire était forcé. Pourtant elle aimait vraiment être dans le parc à cette période de l'année, mais ce jour là elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir.

La présence de ses parents reprochait de plus en plus l'échéance qui pesait sur la vie de son manieur et sur la sienne. Ses parents n'y virent que de feu alors que Black Star remarque presque immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quand la cloche annonça 17h30 toutes les lumières du parc s'éteignirent et les arbres s'illuminèrent de mille et une couleurs. Des lanternes flottaient dans le ciel semblable à des nuages de couleurs. Les chemins devenaient rouge, puis jaune, puis bleu ou encore vert rose ou violet. Toutes les teintes de couleur possible et inimaginable étaient ici comme un grand rassemblement d'étoiles.

-Wahou! C'est vraiment très beau! Cria joyeusement la mère de Tsubaki.

-Oui. Souffla son mari, trop impressionné pour dire autre chose.

-Nous devrions rentrer sinon nous allons tous attraper froid. Déclara Tsubaki.

-Oh non! J'aimerai refaire un tour sous ces magnifiques lumières.

Devant l'hésitation de sa fille, la mère de Tsubaki eu une idée qui lui sembla être bonne.

-Eh bien rentre avec Black Star et moi et ton père nous allons continuer à marcher dans le parc qu'en penses-tu?

-Si ça ne gène personne je veux bien. Merci.

-C'est bon. Allé à toute à l'heure.

Monsieur Nakatsukasa et sa femme se levèrent du banc, se prirent bras dessus bras dessous et se remirent en marche.

-A toute à l'heure les enfants.

Puis ils disparurent sous une pluie de lumières colorées.

-Tout va bien Tsubaki?

-Oui, oui je me sens juste un peu fatiguée.

-Ok. Dépêchons nous de rentrer. C'est pas que mais je meurs de froid.

Les adolescents prirent le chemin du retour. Dans la rue du poissonnier, celle juste avant leur immeuble, Tsubaki fût prise d'un vertige et s'écroula au sol, sous la neige tombante.

-Tsubaki! Eh! Tsubaki!

-P_Pardon. Sa va j'ai trébuché. Ce n'est rien.

-Tu es sûre?

Le jeune homme posa sa main dégantée sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Mais tu es brûlante de fièvre!

-Non c'est juste l'effet de tes mains. Comme tu viens de retirer ton gant tu es persuadé que mon front est chaud mais ce n'est qu'une illusion.

-Ne te fous pas de moi! Tu es fiévreuse!

-Ne cries pas comme ça.

-Excuse moi.

Le visage marqué et fatigué de son amie lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Il posa alors le bras de son arme derrière son cou et l'attrapa par la taille

pour l'aider à sa relever.

-Viens on rentre.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Black Star.

-C'est bon. Tu as le droit d'être malade ce n'est pas grave. En plus je suis sûr que tu sera très vite sur pied.

-Oui. Ça doit être une fièvre de fatigue.

-Mmmm.

Une fois dans la chaleur de l'appartement, Black Star obligea Tsubaki à aller s'allonger dans le salon.

-Je t'apporte un gant humide, un verre d'eau et des cachets.

-Ok.

Elle boudait. Tsubaki n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle ainsi.

-Pour les cachets, c'est quelle boite?

-La bleue avec des bandes rouges.

-Ok.

La jeune malade commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud. Puis des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine lui donnant une sensation de froid. C'était très désagréable.

-Tiens. Voilà, bois ton cachet et repose toi.

-Merci.

Elle bût son cachet et reposa sa tête sur les coussins.

-T'es bien installée? Tu as besoin d'autre chose?

-Non merci. Tout va bien.

Black Star déposa doucement le linge humide sur le front de son arme. Celle ci fronça les sourcils puis se détendit.

-Dors un peu. Je te réveille à temps pour que tu puisses te préparer pour aller au restaurant.

-Merci. Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais il avait énormément de ses aux yeux de Black Star qui sourit. Il s'éloigna à pas de loup du salon et partit dans la salle de bain.

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard..._

«Génial. Elle dort toujours. Je la réveillerais dans une demi-heure.»

Tsubaki dormait profondément sur les coussins recouverte du plaid et avec le gant humide sur le front. Sa fièvre semblait calmée.

_Une demi-heure plus tard..._

-Tsubaki. Réveilles toi. Tsubaki!

-Mmmm. Quoi?

-C'est l'heure. Tu te sens mieux?

-Oui. Merci. Je vais me doucher. Mets toi au moins un tenue décente pour le resto! Pas un jogging et pas de tee-shirt!

-Ouai, ouai. J'y vais.

Il s'habilla alors avec un jean sombre et une chemise blanche et s'installa dans le salon. Quand Tsubaki entra dans la pièce vêtue d'une jupe coupée aux genoux et serrée noire, des collants noirs [pas très opaque] également et un pull col V bleu, Black Star resta cloué sur ses coussins.

Elle était très belle. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était magnifique, même éblouissante. Mais il n'osait pas. Il n'était pas assez courageux. En combat réel il était puissant juste parce qu'elle était là avec lui. Elle était sa plus grande force mais aussi la pire de ses faiblesse. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à tout lui dire mais...

C'était à ce moment là que les parents de la jeune fille choisirent pour revenir.

-Nous sommes là!

-Super! Il vous reste du temps si vous voulez vous changer.

-Oui. Et je vais prendre une douche aussi. Tu me montre la salle de bain.

-Oui suis moi.

Les dames partirent hors de porté d'oreille des hommes.

-Ma fille est devenue très belle en trois ans une vraie femme n'est ce pas?

-Ouai. Elle est très très jolie.

Sous le regard inquisiteur du père de la concernée, Black Star se sentit rougir, il aurait pas dû dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il essaya de se rattraper.

-Oui. Elle est très belle mais euh enfin elle est pas mon genre quoi que euh bien qu'elle soit merveilleuse... Mais... Je ferai mieux de me taire là non?

Le grand homme se mit à rire, un rire franc, libre qui rassura légèrement le jeune homme.

-Tu es bien drôle! À qui comptes-tu faire croire ça! Je le vois bien que tu aimes ma fille et si il s'avère que ce soit réciproque je serai très heureux.

-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?! Enfin je veux dire...

-Pourquoi? Quelle drôle de question! Tu es une personne bien malgré ses airs de mauvais garçon que tu essayes de te donner. Et je sais que tu protégeras ma fille quoi qu'il se passe, jusqu'à ta mort. Tu vois elle est très précieuse pour moi. Et je vois bien que c'est pareil pour toi mon garçon.

-Mmmmm.

Black Star était coincé entre un sentiment de gêne absolue et de soulagement que quelqu'un aie enfin compris ce qu'il ressentait même si ce quelqu'un est le père de la personne touchait par ses sentiment.

-Voilà. Elle a enfin compris comment on se sert du jet d'eau. Vous parliez de quoi?

-Tout et rien à la fois. Des discutions entre hommes quoi.

-Ouai, ouai tout à fait.

-On en a pour un petit moment. Vous voulez regarder la télé?

-Oui! Allons-y. Tu viens avec nous Black Star?

-Ouai.

Ils s'installèrent sur les coussins et regardèrent la télé tout en parlant de leurs vies.

Avant 20h ils partirent au restaurant.

Ils mangèrent comme des rois et retournèrent au petit appartement aux alentours de 23h.

Le lendemain Tsubaki, ses parents et Black Star passèrent la journée ensemble à rire et s'amuser.

Et le sur lendemain, le jour de son anniversaire, Tsubaki décida de dire à ses parents tout sur sa future mission. Le départ ayant était avancé au soir même 18h.

-Maman, Papa?

-Bon anniversaire ma chérie!

Sa mère venait de la serrer dans ses bras, elle l'étouffait presque.

-M'man tu m'étouffes!

-Ah pardon. Viens tu te lève bien tard il est déjà 12h30 on allait déjeuner.

-Ouai.

Elles partirent dans la cuisine où Black Star et le père Tsubaki les attendaient.

-Maman, Papa. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Il y a un problème ma fille?

-Oui et non. Black Star et moi on part en mission à la fin de la journée. On ne pourra pas rester avec vous jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour.

-Je suis déçue. J'aurai aimé faire du shopping avec toi.

-Je sais m'man désolée.

-Mais ce n'est rien. Bouclez cette mission aussi vite que possible et revenez avant notre départ! Je vous fait confiance!

-Merci!

La jeune fille embrassa ses parents.

-Bon maintenant, les cadeaux!

-Déjà?! Mais on a même pas encore déjeuner, ne porté de toast!

-Ah. J'avais oublié.

Tous explosèrent de rire et le déjeuner se passa dans la joie et le gâteau arriva dans une bonne humeur rayonnante.

A 14h le déjeuner se termina enfin et la vaisselle faîte.

-Bon maintenant les cadeaux!

Tsubaki s'installa au salon. Et ses parents lui tendirent une grande plate entourée de papier bleu et surmonté d'un nœud rouge écarlate.

-Merci.

Elle déposa le cadeau sur la table basse _[eh oui au Japon une coutume fait que l'on n'ouvre pas un cadeau que l'on reçoit en face de la personne qui nous l'a offert sinon ce n'est pas poli je crois] _

-Tiens. Voilà c'est de ma part.

-Merci Black Star!

-Et celui là c'est des Spartois.

-Super!

Tsubaki se saisit du coffret blanc que Black Star lui présentait comme étant de «sa part» et du paquet mou qui représentait celui des Spartois.

-Bon. Je voudrai pas gâcher la fête mais si on veut être à 18h à l'aéroport on doit partir genre de suite.

-Oui. Je sais.

La jeune fille se leva et partit dans sa chambre poser les paquets, mit sa tenue des Spartois et se noua les cheveux en une longue queue de cheval.

-Je suis prête.

Elle embrassa brièvement ses parents puis descendit rejoindre son partenaire qui l'attendait dehors avec sa moto _[(pour ce One Shot on va dire qu'il en a une et qu'il a son permit)]. _

Il s'installa, et elle s'assit derrière lui passant ses bras autours de son torse et s'agrippant à son tee-shirt. Tsubaki avait toujours eu peur de sur une moto et c'était la première fois qu'elle montait avec lui.

-Tiens toi bien je vais aller vite.

-Ok.

-Si tu as un problème tu me le dis de suite tu attends pas.

-C'est noté.

Il démarra et la jeune fille resserra son étreinte, elle se colla à lui, jusqu'à qu'ils soient à l'aéroport.

-Vous êtes de Shibusen?

Un homme tout de rouge vêtu venait se s'approcher.

-Oui. C'est nous.

-Suivez moi je vous prie.

L'homme inconnu les conduit à un avion qui semblait plus léger donc plus rapide que tous les autres avions de l'aéroport.

-Montez. Vous serez en Finlande dans moi de deux heures.

Ils s'exécutèrent. L'avion décolla dans la minute qui suivit.

-Quand on arrivera là bas il fera nuit. On aura qu'a dormir jusqu'à l'aube et ensuite on attaquera.

-Je suis d'accord.

-C'est normal, Dieu à toujours raison.

Elle sourit doucement. Elle sentait dans sa poche le coffret blanc qu'il lui avait donner, elle ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert et sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Pourtant les deux heures passèrent comme une flèche.

Ils atterrirent dans une zone d'activité industrielle.

De là Tsubaki les guida jusqu'au cœur de la forêt avec son plan.

-On peu se reposer ici. Le château de Poulpina est à une demi-heure de marche au nord d'ici.

-On est pas trop près?

-Non. Regardes il y a un arbre creux ici. Je prends le premier tour de garde?

-Non laisses. Je le prends. Essayes de te te reposer Tsubaki.

-Bien.

La jeune fille alla s'installer dans l'arbre creux. Elle s'allongea dans la mousse. Fatiguée elle s'endormit presque immédiatement.

-Tiens. Elle dort déjà?

Son arme frissonna dans son sommeil, alors Black Star retira sa veste et la posa doucement sur les épaules de l'endormie. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il voulut sortir pour monter la garde mais de frêles bras l'en empêchèrent.

-Il n'y a aucune présence autours de nous. Tu peux dormir aussi si tu veux.

-Ouai.

Il se laissa entraîner sur le tapis de mousse. Son arme tremblait toujours, alors il la prit dans ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et s'agrippa à son tee-shirt. Elle avait peur.

C'est vrai, Tsubaki avait peur. Peur de perdre son manieur, ses amis, elle avait peur de la mort. Tout simplement.

Un peu avant l'aube la jeune fille se réveilla.

-Black Star! Black Star!

-Mmm. Quoi?

-C'est l'heure.

-OK! Je suis d'attaque!

-Allons-y.

-Oui!

Ils s'élancèrent en courant puis à quelques pas du château médiéval en ruine, Tsubaki s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu le coffret blanc, «Non! Il a dû tomber dans la nuit! On a pas le temps pour ça. Je retournerai le chercher après la mission!».

Elle se changea en lame ninja, très vite le duo se fit attaquer par des œufs de Keshin.

Mais les uns après les autres ils se faisaient tous découper en rondelle aussi facilement que des légumes.

-C'est bizarre. C'est trop simple.

-Ah! Dieu pense la même chose.

-Black Star!

-Pardon. Tu as raison c'est étrange ça fait 25 œuf de Keshin qu'on découpe et les plus puissant le ne réagissent pas.

-Je peux les manger?

-Vas-y.

Tsubaki redevint humaine le temps de se remplir la panse. Elle se rechangea en lame ninja après son festin.

Ils pénétrèrent dans les ruines et furent assaillit par une dizaine d'œuf de Keshin plus puissant que les précédents.

-Tsubaki mode grappin-faucheur!

-Oui!

Le temps du changement Black Star faillit se prendre un coup de pied monumental, mais il fût stoppé par la chaîne tendue du grappin.

-Go! Pas de quartier Tsubaki.

-D'accord!

Ils les tuèrent avec facilité malgré leur puissance évidente. Le duo continua à avancer.

Sur les 99 sbires il n'en manquait plus que 5 et sûrement des plus coriaces.

-Les voilà! Mode épée maudite première forme!

Le combat ne prit que quelques minutes et très peu d'énergie aux deux amis.

_[pendant ce temps dans la Death Room]_

_-Oh! J'ai fais une erreur! Spirit! J'ai envoyé Black Star et Tsubaki sur la mission de Kim et Jacqueline!_

_-Qu'est ce qui change?_

_-Le niveau de difficulté. Le pauvre Black Star va s'ennuyer à mourir sur cette mission._

_-Mais au moins la pauvre Tsubaki qui doit le supporter sera Death Scyte._

_-Tu as raison..._

_[retour sur le champ de bataille]_

Enfin il entrèrent dans la seule pièce intacte des ruines : la salle du trône.

Bien que dénuée de toutes sortes de décoration on pouvait voir là où avait été un trône de roi.

Cette fameuse sorcière Poulpina dévisageait les élèves de Shibusen avec un rictus mauvais. Elle était toute de violet vêtue, petite, et rondouillarde.

-Tu es bien la sorcière Poulpina?

-Oui. C'est bien moi et que me veux tu petit avorton?

-Je suis là pour prendre ton âme! Et ainsi faire de Tsubaki une Death Scyte.

-Tiens donc vous êtes de Shibusen.

-Exactement vieille truie!

-Tu me cherches là!? Tu veux que je t'étouffes dans mes tentacules c'est ça?!

-Non pas du tout. Je sis juste ce que je vois moi.

C'en était trop pour la sorcière, elle éructait de rage et durant la conversation de façon très discrète Tsubaki avait installé un piège assassin.

-C'en est finit de vous gamins de Shibusen!

-Trop tard.

Black Star tira sur une chaîne et disparue dans un hurlement terrible. Son âme violette voletait au centre de la pièce.

-Tu peux la prendre. Tu l'as méritée.

-Merci Black Star.

-T'as vu j'ai respecté ma promesse!

Tsubaki ne répondit pas. Maintenant qu'elle allait être Death Scyte elle ne voulait plus en être une. Sinon il allait l'abandonner. Il lui avait promit de faire d'elle une puissante Death Scyte pas de l'accompagner toute sa vie. Elle commença à pleurer, des larmes tristes et amères. Il allait partir et continuer sa vie sans elle. Comment avait elle fait pour être aussi stupide? Et croire ces 6 ans passés ensemble auraient changés quelque chose entre aux. Les auraient liés. Elle l'aimait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer et maintenant qu'elle allait le perdre elle se rendait vraiment compte qu'il comptait énormément pour elle. Mais qu'elle idiote!

-Ne pleures pas Tsubaki.

Il savait. Grâce à la raisonnance d'âme qu'ils n'avaient pas coupés il avait pût lire ses pensées. Black Star s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne pleures plus. Je vais pas de quitter si facilement. Tu es mon arme, mon amie et...

Il s'interrompit pour pouvoir sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Tsubaki ne séchait pas ses larmes pour autant fût très surprise quand elle vit le petit coffret blanc.

-C'est... C'est...

-Oui. C'est ton cadeau. Je l'ai vu tomber de ta poche ce matin quand tu t'es levée. Alors je l'ai récupéré.

-M...Merci.

-Tournes toi.

Elle obéit. Il ouvrit le petit coffret et glissa autours du maigre cou de son arme un collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de fleur de camélia, au dos de la fleur était gravé _T&B*S_.

Comme sur la chaîne qu'elle lui avait offert à noël où était gravé _B*S&T_ au dos d'une étoile d'argent.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Et elle le sera encore plus quand tu auras séché tes larmes et mangé cette âme de sorcière.

-Black Star?

-Oui quoi?

-Merci.

Elle dévora l'âme de la sorcière et attendit un changement.

-Comment tu te sens?

-La même qu'il y a quelques secondes.

-Bravo! Tu es désormais une Death Scyte!

-Oui!

Folle de joie elle se jeta dans les bras de Black Star qui tomba à la renverse.

-Je crois bien que je ne te laisserais jamais partir avec un autre manieur que moi, Tsubaki.

-Et moi je ne veux pas que tu es une autre arme que moi.

A la fin de sa phrase elle l'embrassa. Il fût surprit mais répondit quasi immédiatement à se baiser, timide puis plus insistant comme si ils voulaient se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit-elle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez :D


End file.
